You only hurt the ones you love
by Hildebrant
Summary: After being humiliated by Sakura one time too many, Li does something about it, and pays for it
1. Default Chapter

You only hurt the ones you love

  
  
  
  


Well everyone here I am, writing my first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic. I must warn you however, as this fic may feature some OOC, and violent behavior. Remember, you were warned. Now, onto the fic. 

  
  
  
  


Li dashed from rooftop, to rooftop trying to keep up with the newest card. He hadn't caught the name, but he knew that he had to get it before... "Li, wait up" he looked back and saw Sakura Kinomoto in what appeared to be an angel like costume with artificial wings and a halo, heading his way on her wing headed wand. with that annoying little stuffed animal flying alongside her, and to think that, that was actually Keroberos, the legendary guardian beast of the Clow Cards. 

  
  


He moved ahead of her and closer to the Clow beast. It had the appearance of a large Panther with angel wings on its back. Whatever the creature was, it wasn't getting passed him, nor was it getting caught by Sakura. She had caught more than he had already and had left him embarrassed and humiliated in the process, that wasn't going to happen again. 

  
  


He moved in and attacked, chanting his familiar call:( forgive me if I get it wrong) "Forces know my plight, release the.." he didn't get a chance to finish as the card had leapt forward and rammed him in the chest. Sending him crashing to the ground, and into a mud puddle. He looked up and saw Sakura had brought forth her wand and had called forth the shadow card and had the card beast captured within minutes

  
  


IT happened again, he was unable to capture a clow card and had been left totally humiliated by the same girl who he felt had no right to even be capturing the cards in the first place he got up and after collecting his sword, he slowly began to walk away from the battle scene, until he heard "Her" voice. He continued to walk onward, all the while ignoring her calls to him.

  
  


Sakura continued to go after Li despite his silent protest. "I'm talking to you Li!" she said, irritated at his ignoring her as she was on her last attempt to get his attention, to Li however, that was more than he could take after tonight.

  
  


Li had finally more than he could take and as Sakura had finally succeeded in turning him around to face her he had reared his hand back and had smacked her across the face. Leaving a dark red hand print on her face. That had sent Sakura down to her knees, with her hand cradling her injured face. She looked up at Li and he still had that fire in his eyes, that was too much for Sakura to bear. 

  
  


Li looked down at her and had then realized that he had finally succeeded in getting his point across, finally succeeding in proving....nothing. Li looked down at Sakura and had just then realized what he had done to her, he had hurt her, he had hurt a girl by hitting her, and by looking at the girl in front of him, he then realized that he had attacked a defenseless angel, the kind that look down over people and protect them, and he had marred her beauty. "Oh God, what have I done, sakura, I'm sorry" he said as he started towards her. She instead, backed away from him. 

  
  


Sakura ran from Li, tears fell from her eyes like fountains. She ran to the fire escape of the building they were on and almost flew down it for wanting to get away from Li so fast. She didn't notice Tomoyo run up to her. "Sorry I wasn't here sooner, did you get the card?" Tomoyo asked as she brought the cam-corder up to look at Sakura through the screen and saw her in tears from what had happened. "Oh my, Sakura what happened?" she asked, she got no answer however as Sakura took off towards her home.

  
  


Tomoyo was stunned at what she had just seen. Sakura appeared to be running off with what looked like a handprint on her face, a red handprint. She turned around and saw Li coming down the fire escape and towards Sakura when Tomoyo stopped him. "What happend Li, tell me, what happened?!" she yelled at him with a mixture of anger and questioning. Li looked at her and felt every last pang of guilt he had just felt go surging through him again. 

Sakura had run from all the way across town to her home, she had known where the key was placed, so she quickly unlocked the door and ran into her room and fell onto her bed. She continued to cry at an uncontrollable rate. This was the night that she said that it would happen, the night that she would tell him how she felt, and a night that had turned out to be a disaster.

She knew that her father would be at work at another dig and that Touya would be spending the night at Yukito's house, so she wouldn't have to put up with explaining it to them. That would prove to be the best choice of action, but she couldn't, despite what HE had done to her, she couldn't help but still love him, but silently questioned why, as her tears fell like raindrops. 

Tomoyo stood there as she heard Li confess what had happened tonight. "What should I do Tomoyo?, Tomoyo?" Li continued to ask her until something happened. Tomoyo brought her fist up and had hit LI right in the face with all her might. She looked up and saw Li's face fly back and watched him stumble about a few times.

Li looked forward while holding his bleeding nose. He saw Tomoyo holding her sore knuckles. "How could you Li, how could you?" she asked angrily. "Do you know what you meant to her? You meant the world to her". Li couldn't believe his ears, but he knew that she wouldn't lie at a time like this. "I thought you would change Li, but I guess I was wrong" Tomoyo said as she turned around and headed in the opposite direction. 

"Wait, Tomoyo" Li called but was stopped by Kero. "Stay there LI" Kero ordered as he flew in front of Li's face with his "arms" stretched out. "But Kero" Li yelled. "You've caused more than enough damage for one night" he said with an uncharacteristic coldness about him. 

Li stood there and watched Kero fly off in the direction of Sakura's home, where he wished he could be right now, saying that he was sorry until he had contracted laryngitis, but he could only stand there and look at his hand and say to himself over and over again: "What have I done"

Flames are welcome, as this is my first story and I expect lots of them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Why/ the healing process

Why? / The Healing Process 

  
  


Well 25 reviewers can't be wrong, nor can they be denied when they say that they want more. Here's the next part of the story, a.k.a the continuation to "You only hurt the ones you love". I can only warn you of OOC and some bad behavior. Now onto the fic. 

  
  


Why.

  
  


"SMACK!" The sound echoed in his ears, as the horrible event played out in his mind again and again. Why did he do it, he knew. "Pride", it was something all people suffered from and he was no exception, only to a more extreme level. He was a descendent of Clow Reed, the man who created the cards that he and that girl were trying to capture. Her, the girl was in his mind unworthy of capturing the fabled magical cards, and that friend of hers had made a game out of all of this by making ridiculous outfits to where when she came to capture the cards. 

  
  


He had finally had enough of her childlike nature and ignorance in capturing the cards. At first he tried to distance himself from her by capturing the cards on his own. But every time he tried he found himself at odds with her, and she always walking away from the battle the victor, and he the fool. It was as if she was silently laughing at him for his failures. In his mind he felt like he had done nothing but let the whole Li Clan down by failing. 

  
  


Yet every time he had done something wrong she extended her hand in friendship to him as if they were a team. "A, team", it just didn't work like that for him, he worked alone. "Alone", a word he felt would forever haunt him for he was now no longer blessed by her presence, he had instead physically chased her off, and out of his life forever. 

  
  


He looked around and saw that he was as alone as he felt. His nose had stopped bleeding, its blood had stained his emerald robe. It was a reminder of his mistake. He slowly made his way back home and climbed his way up into his window of the large estate that he had lived in since he had arrived here from Hong Kong. He removed his robes and placed them in a basket to be cleaned. He cleaned the blood from his face and climbed into a pair of silk pajamas and climbed into bed. Silently he had hoped that he would be free from the hell he had inadvertently banished himself to. But in a way he knew better. 

  
  


The Healing Process 

  
  


Sakura turned in her sleep again, the incident had once again played itself in her mind again. She looked in his eyes again, she saw pain, hurt and anger in his eyes. She can only find sorrow in her own soul for what she saw, she begged Sayaoran to accept her apology but he only turned away.

She awoke and looked around in her dark and silent room and silently she spoke: "so Li are you sorry for what happened, are you going to apologize to me as well, will I accept it or not?" she fell back and saw Kero close to where she slept, he had been a great help in getting calmed down and to sleep, he almost was what Li had called him, a stuffed animal, there for her to hug and help her when she needed him to hold. "Sleep well Li, I love you no matter what, but I don't know if I can be near you again" she said as she laid back down again to continue her rest. Sakura awoke the next morning to prepare for another day of school. After eating her breakfast, Sakura put on her safety gear and roller blades and was off to school.

  
  


It was a quiet trip to school, Yukito and Touya had probably gone ahead of time, it was good that he wasn't there to torment her but she missed his company. Sakura was however so lost in her thoughts that she neglected to notice a large stone in the way and tripped over it. 

  
  


Sakura found herself tumbling down on her side and on her back. She slowly got up, rubbing her sides, as they throbbed with pain. She was unaware of a presence that had come up to her just now. She looked up and saw Li looking down at her. 

  
  


When she saw him he didn't have that cold and uncaring look in his eyes, he instead had a look of pure honesty and one of, guilt. He extended his hand towards her. "Can I help you up?" he asked, unsure of wether or not he would even be allowed to touch her ever again. She slowly extended her hand towards his and let it fall into his palm. It wasn't a rough squeeze but a gentle, yet forceful one that got her up on her roller blade covered feet. She looked at him as best as she could, with the blades on she was at least an inch taller than him. 

  
  


Li looked at her eyes just as she did his and he could still see the hurt in them, and wasn't surprised. Painful situations like the one that had happened the other night don't just resolve themselves that quickly. So he lowered his head and his eyelids and said the words that he had wanted to say to her for so long. "I'm sorry", he said them quietly, almost as if it were a whisper. 

  
  


Not wanting to cause any more damage to the already unstable situation. Li turned and walked to the school leaving Sakura there with a sad expression on her face. "Li, I understand, and I accept". She said it as silently as he had said his apology. She had said it herself, no matter what, she would still love him, but it would still be awhile before she could trust him. 

  
  


They soon arrived at school and both had taken their seats, neither uttering a word. 

The day was long and offered no remorse to the two broken hearts as they both silently cried tears of their remorse to each other. 

  
  


The last bell of the day had finally rung and both had finally left the building. They both felt like it was necessary to get out as soon as possible. For Sakura, it was so she could get away from the hurt look in Li's eyes, and the guilt that she felt through him. For Li, it was to escape from Sakura, just being around him made him feel as if he was being looked down on by Kami himself. 

  
  


Sakura had finished locking up her roller blades so she could wheel her way home. She had barely gotten within an few feet from the school entrance when an eerie silence crept over the entire area, it was almost as silent as a crypt, a thought that chilled her to the bone.

  
  


She stopped and looked around and saw what looked like ghosts coming at her, she froze at the sight of the spirits who were flying at her and began to surround her and circle her, making eerie sounds and wailing noises as they began to circle her. Her last movement was that of curling up into a ball to escape the noise and fear they brought with them. "No please stop, go away" she pleaded as the wailing increased around the terrified young girl. 

  
  


She waited for it to stop but at the worst of it she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, comforting her when she needed it the most. She felt her fear slowly leave her mind and she relaxed. She opened her eyes, and saw that the specters had left and had disappeared from all around her. 

  
  


She looked around and saw no other presence near by, not even the one who had held her during the ghost attack. She wasn't totally precise, but she knew who it was who had held her when she needed it. "Thank you Li" she said almost in a whisper. She then wheeled her way home to ask Kero about what had happened, she was sure about what it was, as it had to be a clow card. 

  
  


Li looked down at Sakura from a tree that he had jumped to once the spirits had cleared away, as he watched her leave, it felt as though she took a piece of his heart with him. "Don't worry sakura, I won't let a thing happen to you, I owe you that much" he said. He looked on until he turned to go off to get his robes to capture the clow card. While at the same time, he felt warm tears fall from his eyes, it had been a long time since he had cried, had promised that he would never cry again, but he no control over his emotions at the moment.

  
  


Author's notes

R&R. I tried to make it seem more dramatic but I don't think I came off the right way. I was originally going to have Sakura be mad at li for most of the fic, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I hope you like what I've done, and don't worry there will be more, as I've got two more parts to go 

  
  



	3. The Moment oftruth/Forever your Protecto...

  
  


Well, here's part three of my story, I'm glad that I've gotten a lot of positive reviews for this story, heck, this is the first story that I've written that's gotten this many reviews. It's amazing what happens when you write outside of your native section for the second time. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they are owned by CLAMP. I do however own the card in this story, the spirit card (I think I do) any ways, correct me if I match the cards up with the wrong owners, now onto the fic. 

  
  


The moment of truth/Forever your protector

  
  


The moment of truth

  
  


"The spirit card", that's what Kero called it. "It's a card that has Ghost-like properties and can bestow them on its users or can cause spirit like occurrences with its powers". Needless to say, even after Kero had finished his explanation of what the card was capable of, Sakura was scared speechless. The fear of spirits and ghosts had always been a sort of phobia that she was unable to shake. 

  
  


"I know your scared Sakura, but you have to at least try to capture this card, it's to dangerous to be left out in the open" she knew that he was right, she was just to afraid to admit it. Summoning up what courage she had, she grabbed Kero and left to go and search for the card. 

  
  


Li stood outside of an abandoned warehouse with his Laisin board and directed it straight at the empty building. A beam of light shot from the ornately designed board and straight into the building. "It's here" he said. He headed straight into the warehouse, sword drawn and battle ready. "If I capture this card, then Sakura won't have to go through the fear of having to confront it", he knew all about Sakura's fear of Ghosts, and if anything, he wanted to prevent her from the trauma that this card would put her through. He felt that he owed her that much at least as he walked into the darkened warehouse. 

  
  


He slowly turned a corner of the dark building. A loud noise was heard as he looked back and saw a paint can fall from a window. "I'm getting way too jumpy",probably from being around Sakura too long" he muttered He was however in for a real shock as he turned around and came face to face with what looked like a large hooded, robed figure with a pale white kabuki mask for a face. 

  
  


Large black spikes of hair jutted out of all directions from the head. Li wasn't one to show fear to often, but this however just happened to be one of those rare occasions. "I think I'm in way over my head" he said as the figure seemed to close in on him. 

  
  


Sakura had just flown into the area when she saw what looked like an explosion had come from the warehouse beneath her. 'Li?' Sakura thought as she dove down to the building. She landed at the entrance of the warehouse and looked in and saw a battle in progress. "Thunder, attack" Li shouted as he fired a blast of lightning at the "spirit" card, but to know affect as it just passed through the specter-like card. "I forgot, projectile attacks don't phase it, it's intangible, anything shot at it will just go right through it". 

  
  


The sudden realization spelt doom in his mind as the dark figure closed in on Li. 'Goodbye Sakura, I'm sorry for ALL the times I misjudged you or mistreated you, I love you, my cherry blossom'. Those words echoed in Li's mind, like a never-ending chorus tormenting him at how he would never be able to say them in person. 

  
  


"Shot card, release and dispel". The words rang through Li's ears as he saw an invisible force of energy fly straight through the "card" in front of him. He looked up as the creature in front of him directed it's attention, to it's new prey. 

  
  


"Li, get out of here, I'll take care of it". He looked to the side and saw Sakura standing there with an uneasy look about her. 'This must be hell for her' he thought to himself. Sakura stood her ground albeit on rubber legs as the phantom card appeared to close in on her. "With her last bit of courage, Sakura called forth the last card to come to her mind. 

  
  


"Wood card, release and dispel, ensnare him" she commanded as the vines began to snake out of nowhere and close around.... nothing as the vines then fell to the ground as they were unable to grasp something, that couldn't be physically touched from the start. 

  
  


The card began to flow around Sakura and surround her. A black, cloth, tendril shot out at Sakura and wrapped around her wrists, trapping them from movement. It stared Sakura straight in the eyes. Her dark green eyes flashed with fear at the sight of the dark figure in front of her. Its mask showing no emotion nor any signs of a pair of eyes beneath the pale, white, porcelain mask in front of her. It brought her forward and brought itself forward and prepared to touch her lips with its own cold, hard pair. 

  
  


Li was not unaware of any of what was going on, this card wasn't going to just stop Sakura and himself, it was out to make them both suffer, her by being touched by what she feared the most, and him by touching that which he cared about the most. 

  
  


Sakura squirmed and moved as hard as she could to avoid being touched by the evil being. 

The card observed this about its new prey and slowly probed the girl's mind by looking straight into her eyes shortly before she closed them. It knew what it had to do, so from beneath the once hollow opening of the robe sleeve, it produced a leather glove and touched the porcelain mask that was it's face. It slowly removed the porcelain cover from it's hood to reveal: 

  
  


"Li?".Sakura said aloud as she looked forward and saw the face of Li Sayaoran, the card captor she competed with, worked with, and fell in love with. She didn't understand how he was the one beneath the elaborate robe and porcelain mask, he had a weird sort of light in his eyes, that sort of beckoned for her to kiss him, it was like magic, but she was focused on only one thing at the moment, that she had to kiss him, and now. She leaned forward and was prepared to kiss the boy she had fell for so long ago until another noise was heard: 

  
  


"Sakura!!" Li shouted as he ran forward at the card at full speed with his sword drawn in for the kill, this thing had gone too far, first it attacks HIS beloved Sakura, then it tortures her by trying to kiss her, and worse of all it had the nerve to do it by making an illusion of his face to hypnotize her with, this was more than he could handle.

He had drawn up a mental guess while Sakura was being captured. This thing couldn't turn intangible while it was holding something with its robe, it took a lot of concentration and focus on it's part to hold its prey and maintain tangibility, as it was naturally intangible. 

  
  


If frustration and anger were possible for a card with no face, then it would have been seen as the primary emotions seen on the porcelain face of the card as it replaced the mask from the now face less void that once possessed the face of the boy who was now charging at it. It discarded it's previous catch to deal with it's newest problem. It lashed out at the screaming mad youth by sending out razor-sharp tentacles to cut the boy to pieces. 

  
  


Li was in a frenzy as he slashed away at the robes and leapt up into the air with the blade raised high above his head, he was struck by some of the robes, he knew that, but he didn't care right now, all that mattered in his mind was payback. He almost considered using his sword to cut the card to pieces on the way down, but he remembered his teachings that the cards could not be destroyed, only sealed and contained. So if he truly wanted to be rid of this revolting creature, then he had to seal it, and seal it now. 

  
  


"Spirit card, return to your power, confined!!" Li screamed as the blade was brought down on the robed head of the card. If Li had looked close enough, he would have notice the porcelain mask that the card was wearing had cracked from when he had struck the card with all his might. Within minutes of the strike, the card was then sealed within it's small rectangular prison, forever.

  
  


Smiling with pride, Li looked back to see Sakura unconscious on the ground, he rushed to her side so fast that the dash card would have paled in comparison to his speed. "Don't worry my Cherry Blossom, I'm here now, the real me, and I'll never let anything happen to you again." He said the words aloud as he cradled her sleeping form close to his body. He looked around almost as if he was daring anyone to try and take her away from him again.

  
  


Forever your protector. 

  
  


Sakura awoke awhile after her encounter with the card. She remembered seeing Li's face, then it disappeared to reveal nothing, she fainted soon after. But as she awoke now, she found herself in the arms of none other than a sleeping Li Sayaoran, he had his back against a wall as she found herself cradled in his arms, she felt safe and secure in his arms, like she could stay this way forever. She also remembered feeling this way with the card, so she had to be for sure. 

  
  


Li awoke and saw Sakura awake as well. "Sakura" he spoke. She immediately cupped his face in her hands as she felt that it was the real thing, no illusion here, this was the real boy that she had fallen in love with all those years ago, and still was in love with. 

  
  


Sakura threw her arms around Li's neck and sobbed into his shirt. She felt his arms and some areas of his chest. They were cut open and bleeding. "Li, your hurt" she said, concerned for his safety. "It's alright Sakura, all that matters is that your alright". She relaxed a little, knowing that he cared for her that much was a sort of relief to her.

  
  


She then got a feeling of dread, as another memory came to her. "The spirit card", what happened to it" she said, for fear that the fearsome card could still be loose. "Don't worry" Li said as he held her a little closer to him. "I took care of it, and don't worry ,I won't use it when your nearby" he said reassuringly to his beloved cherry blossom. 

  
  


That being said made Sakura relax a lot more. In response to what he said, she then responded by cuddling up closer to him. Li loved having Sakura this close to him, he would have given anything to hold her this close forever, but he knew that it had to end eventually. 

  
  


You should probably, get going, Touya will be getting worried and, I doubt Tomoyo will like the idea of you being with me after all that's happened. Sakura stiffened, she didn't like the idea of leaving him after finally getting this close to him after so long. Li was about to move when he felt Sakura grab a hold of him even tighter than before. Li was surprised at this, but he knew what he had to do. 

  
  


Carefully he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "One day my Cherry Blossom, one day". He said it so softly, that she was his only audience. He slowly got up and walked out of the warehouse. 

  
  


Sakura had ran out of the warehouse from where she was at and looked around not finding Li anywhere. She looked around and still found nothing. In defeat she walked away with more tears running down her face. Twice in one week he managed to make her cry, why was this becoming a habit. She turned to see Kero flying toward her.

  
  


"Sorry I'm late, But Tomoyo was lost so I had to direct.." He was going to continue when she stopped him by putting her hand up. "Is anything wrong?" he asked. "No, Kero I just want to go home" she said. Pulling out the fly card, she cast it and was flying home on her wand. 

  
  


Getting ahead of Kero a bit, Sakura whispered to herself: "Thank you Li, and you don't have to feel guilty about what happened anymore, I forgive you" she said them not quite aloud but just enough for them to reach the ears of another young card captor. 

  
  


Li stared at Sakura as she flew away from the Warehouse District. Using a technique that he had used for detecting Clow Cards, he had succeeded in canceling out all other noises, and heard only Sakura's soft voice as it said: "I forgive you" exhaling a sigh of relief, Li exited the alley that he had ducked behind and gripped his sore arm and began to walk home.

  
  
  
  


A.N. : well here I am asking for no flames and just letting that one reader out there know that I had forgotten that li lived in an apartment, so lets just forget that estate that he stayed at in that one chapter. Don't worry about the bad ending in this chapter, as it will be much, much better in the next chapter, I guarantee. R&R 


	4. need you back/feelings admitted

Well we're at the end of my first Card Captor fanfic and I must say this to all the people who reviewed my story, all 70 of you: THANK YOU ALL!!!, you people have made this story the most reviewed that I have ever written. 

  
  


So I bring you to the happy ending of the story, if you want to call it that. I do not Own Card Captors, they are owned by CLAMP. I also do not own any of the songs sung by Sarah Mclachlan or BBMAK. Now, onto the fic. 

  
  
  
  


Li looked at his wounds. They weren't to serious, but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt. He wrapped the last bandage around the cut and leaned back to let the medicine work its magic. He looked over to his side and saw his stereo system.'A little music might help me relax' he thought as he picked up the remote to his stereo. 

  
  


He clicked on a button and the stereo tuned into a station that played a translated version of a popular American song called "Back Here" By a British band called BBMAK. It began to play and its words worked their way with him. 

  
  


"Baby set me free from this misery, I can't take it no more. Since you went away nothing's been the same, Don't know what I'm living for" 

[Chorus]

"Here I am, so alone, and there's nothing in this world I can do, until your back here baby. Miss you, want you need you so. Until you're back here baby yeah. There's a feeling inside I want you to know. You are the one and I can't let you go. 

  
  


The song began to slowly eat away at Li's conscience. It was eerie, almost like the song was being played to torment him. He tried to turn the stereo off but found himself unable to, it was like he was being told something by an outside force.

  
  


So I told you lies, even made you cry. Baby I was so wrong. Girl I promise you, now my love is true. This is where my heart belongs. 

  
  


Cos here I am, so alone. And there's nothing in this world I can do. 

  
  


[Chorus]

And I wonder, are you thinking of me, cos I'm thinking of you. And I wonder, are you ever coming back in my life? 

  
  


Cos here I am so alone. And there's nothing in this world I can do. 

  
  


Li listened to the song as it's chorus went to a fade then turned the stereo off. He turned over to a side that wouldn't bother his nagging injuries. He had said before that he wasn't one to cry very often, but this wasn't one of those times. He slowly closed his eyes and cried his eyes out. He knew it was true, the wolf needed his cherry blossom back in his life or he wouldn't be able to go on. "Sakura, please come back to me, I need you back" he sobbed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura and Tomoyo were up in Sakura's room Talking about what had just happened. "You mean to tell me that he saved you from a card that represented what you feared the most?". "Yep" sakura said plainly, almost uninterested in what her best friend had to say. "But he hit you Sakura." 

  
  


she knew, but after what Li had done for her, she couldn't think bad of him. She turned over and glanced upon a CD that Tomoyo had brought over. It was black with gold writing that said "Sarah Mclachlan.

  
  


"What's this Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her best friend. "That's a CD that Mom picked up in America while at a display show. Intrigued, Sakura placed the disc in the stereo across from her. The CD began with a gentle guitar rhythm that soon lead to the sound of a woman singing a beautiful melody: 

  
  


"You come out at night, that's when the energy comes, and the dark side's light, and the vampires roam. You strut your rasta wear and your suicide poem, and a cross from a faith that died before Jesus came, you're building a mystery"

  
  


During the guitar interval, Sakura sat back and compared the song's lines to Li. He always appeared at night when the Clow Cards appeared. The Clow Cards could be compared to the vampires. The "rasta wear" could be Li's outfit, and suicide poem could be his chant to activate a Clow Card. The cross could be his sword, as the Clow Cards could be from anytime, including before Jesus came. It was like the song was written for him alone

  
  


"You live in a church, where you sleep with Voodoo dolls and you won't give up the search, for the ghosts in the halls, you wear sandals in the snow, and a smile that won't wash away, can you look out the window, without your shadow getting in the way. Oh you're so beautiful. With an edge and a charm, but so careful when I'm in your arms" 

  
  


More Li comparisons. Sakura didn't have to list them all, she knew right from the start what ones were him. 

[chorus] 

'Cause you're working, building a mystery. Holding on, and holding it in, yeah you're working. Building a mystery, and choosing so carefully. 

  
  


"You woke up screaming aloud, a prayer from your secret god. You feed off our fears. And hold back your tears. 

  
  


"Give us a tantrum, and a know it all grin, just when we need one when the evening's thin. 

"Oh you're beautiful, a beautiful f***** up man, you're setting up your razor wire shrine".

  
  


Sakura listened to the song repeat the chorus and closed her eyes as she sighed with his name leaving her mouth. Tomoyo looked at her friend and realized that she was indeed madly in love with the boy that she didn't trust. Sakura stood up from the bed and looked over to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, do you still have that Chinese style dress that you showed me earlier?" 

  
  


"It's at my house, why would you want it?" she asked her friend in a surprised manner. Sakura activated her wand and then activated the fly card. Just as she and Tomoyo were about to fly out the window to Tomoyo's mansion, the second song started up. Sakura deactivated the card and listened to the song and began to form an idea. "Can I borrow this for the night Tomoyo?" sakura asked while ejecting the CD from the stereo. 

  
  


"Yeah but why?" Tomoyo answered even more confused than before. Sakura put the CD in a vacant case and reactivated the fly card and flew off to Tomoyo's home. "Don't worry my wolf, your cherry blossom is returning to you. 

  
  


Li turned once again in a fit of frustration to ward off the demons in his mind that taunted him. In his mind he looked up and saw Tomoyo, Kero, and Touya all looking down on him for his actions with disappointed faces. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" he pleaded but they weren't listening. They disappeared for the time, until he saw an image of Sakura standing in front of him, in the same angel costume he had seen her in the night that "the encounter" had happened. 

  
  


He slowly walked up to her and cupped the side of her face. It was soft, almost as if it was made of.. "Cherry Blossoms?" Li said in a confused manner. Once he had said that however, a tear began to slide down her cheek, and into Li's hand. He looked at the tear as it slowly blew out of his hand, and back at Sakura, and then he gasped as he saw her begin to fly apart in a cloud of Cherry Blossoms which quickly disappeared into darkness. 

  
  


A tear choked voice was heard, it asked a question: "Why did you hurt me?" it asked. Another raised its voice: "You meant the world to her" and another: "You've caused enough damage, damage, Damage, DAMAGE!!, **DAMAGE!!!" **it began to scream again and again until Li couldn't take it anymore. 

  
  


He woke up screaming in a cold sweat. "What, is there a nightmare card too?" he asked to no one in particular as he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. He slowly leaned back and felt his back connect with his bed. "I'm so sorry Sakura, if I had the chance, I'd make it so none of this would've ever happened". He had, had the same dream for the past few days since "The incident" had taken place. He hadn't been able to shake it and it had haunted him like a ghost. 

  
  


He was about to go to sleep when he heard his window open up. He looked over and saw Sakura in a traditional Chinese dress with a long flap on the front and a split tail in the back. It had a pare of buttons that folded over to the side and connected from there. (For those of you who play the Street Fighter 2 series a lot, just think of Chun Li's original outfit only a different color). The dress was a very pale pink, accented with sewn in cherry blossoms across the chest area, the blossoms looked as if they were blowing in the wind. Li winced at the thought, remembering his nightmare. Sakura noticed this too. 

  
  


"What's wrong Li?" she asked. "I've just been having some nightmares about, well you know, the night" he stuttered. She complied by wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "What happened then was in the past, you risked everything to save me from the card that I feared the most, I have you to thank for that Li" she said. 

  
  


Li could feel his heart beat a little faster after that last comment and wrapped his arms around her even tighter. Sakura stayed like this for another few minutes until she broke the silence. "Can I play something on your stereo" she asked him. "Sure" he said as she handed him the CD and watched as he took it out of its case and into his stereo changer. "Track number 2" she said to him, and he complied. 

  
  


For Sakura it was the second time that she had heard the song, but for Li, it was an entirely new experience as he heard the soft melody begin. "Do you want to dance?" Sakura asked him. Li looked at her in the moon light and slowly but softly, took her hand in his. Then the song truly began. 

  
  


"I have a smile, stretched from ear to ear. To see you walking down the road. We meet at the lights, the world around us disappears. Just you and me, on this island of hope. A breath between us could be miles.

Let me surround you, my sea to your shore, let me be the calm you seek. Oh and every time, I''m close to you, there's too much I can't say, and you just walk away".

Li was speechless. He held the girl of his dreams in his arms while they slow danced to a beautiful melody.

" and I forgot, to tell you I love you. And the night's too long and cold here without you. I grieve in my condition, for I cannot fin the strength to say I need you so".

" Oh and every time, I''m close to you, there's too much I can't say, and you just walk away."

" and I forgot, to tell you, I love you. The night's too long and cold here without you. I grieve my condition, for I cannot find the words to say. I need you so" 

The song ended shortly after with a soft guitar melody. Li stopped the CD there and turned back to see Sakura staring at him, with a soft smile on her face. "That song means a lot to me LI, it reminded me of how I felt about you before all of this" 

Li walked over and embraced her as she did the same and continued with her talk about the song. "Long nights where I would just stay up at night, thinking of you, wishing I could tell you how I felt about you" 

Li looked at Sakura and smiled. He cupped the side of her face with his hand and watched a tear fall from her eyes, just like in his nightmare. He didn't notice as he leaned in and softly touched her lips with his. For Sakura, it was a dream come true, a moment that she wished would never end. 

Li finally stopped the kiss and looked at her and spoke: "Stay with me Sakura" he asked her, as she replied: "Forever Li". He then fell back onto his bed bringing Sakura with him as they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber together. The night mare was over and they could both breathe a sigh of relief as they both planned to face their new life as one, now and forever. 

Well that's it for my first ever Card Captor story, and my first ever Songfic. I hope you all enjoy it as I have enjoyed writing it. Will I ever write another one?, well, inspiration's funny like that, as it is capable of coming when you least expect it, so I guess you'll just have to wait and see. R&R. 

  
  



End file.
